digimonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Gefangene in der Pyramide
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = Datei:Adventure - 19 - Deutsch.png |imagewidth = 300 |Deutsch (Synchro) = Der Gefangene in der Pyramide |Deutsch (Übersetzt) = Nanomon aus dem Labyrinth |Japanisch (Katakana) = 迷宮のナノモン! |Japanisch (Romanisiert) = Meikyuu no Nanomon! |Opening (Japanisch) = Butterfly |Ending (Japanisch) = I wish |Opening (Deutsch) = Leb' deinen Traum |Ending (Deutsch) = Leb' deinen Traum (instrumental) |Staffel = Digimon Adventure |Episode (Staffel) = 019 (Digimon Adventure) |Episode (Saga) = 019 (Digimon Adventure) |Episode (Serie) = 019 (Digimon) |Japanisch = 11. Juli 1999 |Deutsch = 07. September 2000 |Vorherige = Schule des Lebens |Nächste = Bewährungsprobe }}Der Gefangene in der Pyramide ist die neunzehnte Episode von Digimon Adventure. Sie wurde in Deutschland am 07. September 2000 auf RTL II erstausgestrahlt. Inhalt Zusammenfassung Plot Nach Piximons Training geraten die Digiritter an eine von Etemons Maschinen. Izzy zapft sie mit seinem Laptop an, um Informationen über das Netzwerk zu bekommen und erhält eine Email in der ein Unbekannter sie mit einem Wappen belohnen will, wenn sie ihm helfen. Während Etemon beschließt zur Pyramide zu fahren, findet T.K. sein Wappen der Hoffnung in einer Wand. Da den Kindern nun nur noch Soras Wappen fehlt, entscheiden sie sich, dem Hilferuf zu folgen, um auch das letzte Wappen zu erhalten. Die Kinder gehen durch einen Gang mit vielen Schriftzeichen an der Wand. Izzy erkennt, dass er die Schriftzeichen benutzen kann, um eine Karte ihrer Region anzuzeigen und schlussfogert, dass die gesamte Digiwelt inklusive ihnen selbst nur aus Dateien besteht, während ihre Körper vermutlich noch auf der Erde sind. Er kann die Position des Emailsenders ermitteln und erklärt, dass die Digiwelt in Wirklichkeit gar keine eigene Welt, sondern nur das Computernetzwerk der Erde, ist. Die Kinder sind etwas verwirrt, wissen aber dass sie nicht nach Hause können, bevor sie ihre Aufgaben in der Digiwelt erfüllt haben. Das Computerprogramm teleportiert sie zu einer Pyramide in der sich der Unbekannte befindet und wo zeitgleich auch Etemon eintrifft, um ein gewisses Datamon für seine Taten zu bestrafen. Am nächsten Tag entdeckt Izzy, dass es in der Pyramide eine Art Geheimgang zu geben scheint. Während Tai, Sora, Izzy und Joe mit ihren Partnerdigimon in die Pyramide gehen, sollen die anderen zurückbleiben. Die acht schleichen sich an Etemon vorbei und gelangen durch eine Hologramwand unbemerkt in die Pyramide. Im Inneren gehen die Digiritter durch einen langen Gang bis sie an eine Stelle kommen, wo wieder eine Hologramwand ist. Da gerade zwei Gazimon auf der anderen Seite entlang gehen erlaubt sich Tai einen Scherz: Er springt durch die Wand, tritt eines der Gazimon und springt schnell wieder zurück, woraufhin die Gazimon zu streiten beginnen. Sora ist sauer über Tais Leichtsinn, aber der nimmt es gelassen und argumentiert, dass sie in der Digiwelt ja eh nur Daten seien und nichts passieren könne. Die acht gehen durch ein Hologram-Hochspannungsgitter und gelangen in einen Raum, in dem sich der Emailsender, Datamon, in einem Glaskäfig befindet. Es erzählt, wie es früher im Kampf gegen Etemon besiegt und in dem Käfig eingesperrt wurde. Gerade will Tai Datamon befreien als plötzlich Etemon auftaucht. Es hatte Tai bei seinem Scherz gesehen und greift die Digiritter unverzüglich an. Agumon, Biyomon, Tentomon und Gomamon digitieren und verschaffen Tai die nötige Zeit um Datamon zu befreien. Allerdings ist Etemon viel zu stark für sie und auch Datamon greift die Digiritter nun an, da es sie nicht mehr braucht. Als Etemon Datamon fast besiegt hat, flieht es und nimmt Sora und Biyomon mit, um ihre Energie zu absorbieren und erneut gegen Etemon kämpfen zu können. Die übrigen Digiritter fliehen in einen Nachbarraum, wo wieder ein Hochspannungsgitter steht. Tai will einfach darauf losmarschieren, aber Izzy erklärt Tai, dass sie, wenn sie in der Digiwelt sterben, auch in ihrer eigenen Welt sterben müssen. Daraufhin zögert Tai bis schließlich Etemon durch eine Wand bricht. Gerade will es sie erledigen als Garurumon und Togemon hinzukommen und Etemon mit ihren Attacken ablenken, sodass sie im letzten Moment noch aus der Pyramide fliehen können. Trivia In der Episode Hintergrund Änderungen Charaktere ''Bemerkung: ''Alle Charaktere werden in der Reihenfolge ihrer Ersterscheinung in der Episode aufgelistet. Die Zeit in der sie erscheinen ist die Zeit von der japanischen Version. Galerie Opening Episode T.K.s_Wappen.png|In einer Steinwand findet T.K. sein Wappen der Hoffnung. Tais_Scherz.png|Tai erlaubt sich bei den Gazimon einen Scherz... Etemon_ist_da!.png|... der die Kinder fast teuer zu stehen kommt! Datamon.png|Datamon wurde von Etemon schwer verletzt und eingesperrt. Die_Gefangenen.png|Datamon nimmt Biyomon und Sora gefangen. Ending Preview Videos Opening Digimon Adventure - OP - Butterfly Episode Ending Digimon Adventure - ED - I wish Preview Links en:The Prisoner of the Pyramid Kategorie:Digimon Adventure Episoden